


Quite Expressive

by Yve



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Adult Content, Comic, F/M, Fanart, Sexual Content, bydue, dedyleth, each chapter is a page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: This is a silly, short comic I started drawing just to make a horny joke with my favorite fe3h couple. Each chapter is a page. The images are large so they will take a sec to load. Nothing but the best for you guys! *mwah*





	1. Serene




	2. Recalling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second, more explicit version of this page added later~  
That said, I still really love how this pg13 version turned out!


	3. The Proper Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pg 3/4 is here! I hope you’re enjoying this silly venture, my first foray into comics, really. Let me know if you’d be interested in more like this or a Byleth/Dedue fic perhaps? Tell me in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	4. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is page 4/4 but there will be a bonus, extra spicy version of page 2 stay tuned!


End file.
